Keeping Bleeding
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Does it hurt to bleed?


Title: Keep Bleeding

Author: Aslanoftexas

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, nor any Inuyasha characters.

Notes: So I was bored in class and came up with this. I figured I'd go ahead and use my favorite pairing, Sesshoumaru & Kagome. Inspired by my other story 'Sexual Healing,' enjoy.

She felt the ice melt. The solid think blocks of ice that encased her heart, slowly dripping away. She's tried so hard to separate herself from people, from love.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen _

He just wiped it all away. A touch of a hand, touch of lips, a breath sweeping through her like a cool breeze.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

Every time she saw him she melted a little more. She was molding putty in his hands and he didn't even know it. She was crazy for him. They all told her she could do better, but why? He was perfect, perfect because he made her feel.

_  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

When she second guessed herself he was there to pull her back. When she wanted to crawl and hide he held her hand. Her friends, her family, they didn't know what she had been through, so who were they to tell her what was best? He knew though, he knew and he didn't care, he still loved her.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

It was painful, yet with him beside her it was beautiful. And all the pain from the cut would pass, because he was holding her hand.__

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling 

They still tried to tell her off. Pick someone closer, pick someone older, all the arguments were the same; so what? If she had to wait a thousand years what did it matter? One touch from him, she'd wait another thousand years.__

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe 

Crazy in love. She hadn't felt like, her heart had never been so bare before someone before. It was scary, it was shocking and it was so much more.__

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  


No matter how much she freaked out, how much she tried to pull back to protect herself, he kept on, slowly urging her back into his arms. He believed in her, even if she didn't believe in herself.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

She finally told it all, everything she had been through, everything she had seen. He gave her the strength to bare all her scars for others to see, to stop hiding in the dark. He helped her stop letting her past hold her down, freezing her from the inside out. No one knew what to do with this information placed before them, but they didn't have to. She already had all that she needed.__

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  


_I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see _

If she could wrap his love in a blanket she would never freeze again.__

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  


If she could forever feel his love she would never stop breathing.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
_

If she could capture his love in a moment her heart wouldn't ever stop beating.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

For him.

So yeah, there you have it. Now go review me! Or go read more of my stories, that works too. :P Thank you!

Aslan


End file.
